dskmedfantasyideafandomcom-20200214-history
Waldar
Waldar is a continent located in the world of "The Huntsman" it is the main setting of the show. It is roughly the same size as the United States of America. History Geography Holds and Regions In Walder there are five regions which have holds each governed under someone below the King. The North, which is ruled by King Issac the Wise, it contains three holds and has a far harsher climate than the rest of the regions; The West; which is ruled by King Ayden the Young, formerly King Paul the Brave, it has four holds and is currently losing the war quickly at the start of the show; The South; which is ruled by King Ramsay the Steed and contains three holds; the Midlands which is governed by Lord Shaw, he remains neutral in the war and is the reason the bloodshed has remained controllable for years, and finally the East which no one rules due to it's ancient and largely unexplored background, it is said that the powerful family which used to rule Waldar originated in the East however, their magical experiments lead to it's eventual abandonment. There is only one way to enter the East and it is through the Mountains of Kahlide. There is another settlement South of Waldar located on an Island. It previously belonged to Waldar but was given to Valaahern, the Continent south in an attempt at Peace during the old days. The Island is still named the Gatelands. The North The North is a Region of Waldar which has attempted to stay neutral in the war for a long time, this is sectley due to King Issac pretending to be allied on both sides as a spy for each king. His son Prince Adam, strongly disagrees with his fathers lack of involvement in the war as it ruins the family name. Thus his hold has withdraw from the Region majorly, with only some trades keeping them linked. Thane Aron Barton rules Avermoore and occasionally attends the court of the Wise. He is majorly disliked due to his families former crime status but he is prideful in that he has moved away from his history and has started a new. The Highlands The Highlands is the Hold governed completely by King Issac from his palace in Salt-Stone Palace, within Arden City. The Peaks The Peaks is the highest point in Waldar, it is the many source of Aquatic produce for the North due to the fishing village, Skye Bay. It is governed by Prince Adam Specter in the Southern town of Harlam. Adam is first in line for the Throne followed by his brother Levi and finally his sister Diana. Avermoore The Plains of Avermoore is a large Valley with ripe hunting grounds. It is the former home of the tribe of Kasilis which fled east when the Great War for Waldar reached their home. The main settlement is the city of Avermoore. Aron Barton, the governor, rules from his home west of Avermoore city known as Arrow Point. His son, Duncan is a well known hunter in the hold despite his young age. The Westlands The Westlands of Waldar is the richest part of the land as well as being the most naturally defended point. It's strategically placed capital in the Reach, is the farthest point from conflict and the ancient Valley of Rhyn is home to a dense forest with a large canyon gutting through the middle with only a bridge to connect it without sea travel. The Ruler of the Westerlands is King Ayden the Young, formerly King Paul the Brave. The Westerlands while being rich have a fairly poor army and the main reason they are still surviving is due to the defensive position it holds. The Reach The Finest hold in Waldar, the Reach is a beautiful landmass in the westmost of Waldar, it is saftely tucked away behind Brynn Hold and the Valley of Rhyn, therefore it is isolated from the rest of the continent while it is surrounded by rocky water making it near unapproachable by boat apart from a very well defended dock in the south of the hold. King Ayden rules from the Jade Palace near the edge of the Reach. The Valley of Rhyn Brynn Hold The Shadowlands The South Firsthold The Lowlands The Ironlands The East The Vale of Waldar Independent Holds The Midlands The Gatelands Population Settlements Trivia